Down By A Willow
by AlyssaLies28
Summary: When Inuyasha is in a depression he goes down by a willow tree that sits by a lake. InuSess?.


Raja Tears: Howdy! I was just watching "Brokeback Maintain". It was Freakin' A! So, I was watching this and I remembered that I had this story plot that I wanted to make. So here it is!

Lamb: It's not that retarded one, is it?

Ray: The one that goes with the one Lay He made?

Raja Tears: The very same!

Lamb: Yup! The retarded one.

Ray: This should be good.

Raja Tears: So I own nothing (Ray: #Smiles#). Right well this has incest. I was inspired by a story that a friend of mine wrote. I'm proud to say I was the one that got her hooked on Inu/Sess! I'm devious! Also **NOTE FOR FLAMERS!** If you think my stories suck out loud PLEASE tell me how much so. I love reading them and laughing. He he...laugh. I'm a good writer and I knowit. I just have wacked up plots and ideas. So if you think I just can't write then good for you. **END NOTE FOR FLAMERS!**

Down By A Willow

Chapter 1: Tears of Love

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**AUTHOR'S POV.**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha sat by a lake in the Western Territory while his back rested against the base of a willow tree. Sunlight making its way through the willow branches, beating down on his silver hair with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns. His eyes staring across the placid lake, yet never focused. Nothing really mattered after that night long ago. The night after the final battle with Naraku and the completion of the Shikon no Tama 'I should have known better then to trust a human. She would have never stayed with a half- breed like me.' Were his thoughts.

Inuyasha blinked and looked up at now star filled sky. He stood up from the place he had been resting.

"I must've fallen asleep." Inuyasha said to himself. Off to his right he heard a deep chuckle. He stun around to come face to face with his elder half brother. Sesshoumaru stood their with a smirk on his face.

"My dear little brother.", Sesshoumaru drawled out, "Why are you out here alone. Shouldn't you be protecting your pathetic humans?" Inuyasha flinched as soon as these words left Sesshoumaru's lips. Looking down to the ground Inuyasha muttered something under his breath. Sesshoumaru frowned at what he heard. 'That can't be right. Even though this Sesshoumaru has excellent hearing I must've misheard.' With that thought the smirk slipped back on his face.

"What was that little brother?" Taunted Sesshoumaru after stepping closer. Inuyasha snapped his head and glared up at his brother. Tears forming in his eyes.

"I SAID THEY LEFT ME! ARE YOU HAPPY? THEY LEFT THE FILTHY HALF BREED and now I'm all alone." The last part Inuyasha whispered. The tears he had been holding back made their way down his red cheeks. He was angry. Angry at Sesshoumaru for making it all seem even more real. Angry at Kagome for leaving him. But most of all he was angry at himself for letting it all happen and for crying.

Sinking to the ground along the willow tree, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his long red clad legs, burrowing his head in his knees. Sesshoumaru stood were he was. His eyes a fraction wider then they usually were. Shock flashed across his molten golden pools before he quickly put his mask back up. Quiet sobs filled the area. The lake seeming all the more morbid with it's peaceful stillness. A sigh made came from Sesshoumaru as he moved toward his brother and sat down next to him. He reached over a placed his one arm around shaking shoulders of the younger Inu- demon. Stars twinkled down at them as they sat there together. Inuyasha's sobs turned into little hiccups, then into silence. The silence was broken by words that made Inuyasha's heart sore with sorrow, new hope, and love.

"No. This Sesshoumaru is not happy. As for those Humans," Sesshoumaru spat the word out with disgust, "they do not know what they are missing. You may be a half- demon, but you are one of the strongest there are. You are even stronger then most full demons." At this point both looked into each others eyes, losing themselves in identical colored orbs that were slowly closing. The world around them seemed to melt away. It was just the two of them under the safety of the giant willow tree. Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru slip his arm around his waist and pull him to his chest. He draped his arms on Sesshoumaru's shoulders and entangled them in his smooth silver locks. The need for oxygen became to much and the pair pulled apart. Panting, they smiled at each other. Inuyasha felt a light tug on his left ear.

"Sesshoumaru! That tickled!" giggled Inuyasha (Well Inuyasha is more out of character and one of the need to be the uke AND BE DAMNED IF THAT'S GOING TO BE SESSHOUMARU!) as he felt his ear being tugged on again. Sesshoumaru unwrapped his arm from Inuyasha's waist and held it up. Both of them stared at his palm. Then blinked. Inuyasha felt the tug on his ear again and looked to see who was pulling it. He found nothing there so he turned and looked at Sesshoumaru questionably. Sesshoumaru had a weird smirk on his face as he watched who had been tugging on his mate- to- be's ear play with them.

"Who the hell is doing that!" Inuyasha growled/moaned to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had a lustful look in his eyes while he watched the creature play with Inuyasha.

"I don't mind sharing my little pup with you." Stated Sesshoumaru. The willow tree they were resting on gave a mighty shudder.

"What was that!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He became more startled when willow roots encircled his wrists and ankles, pinning him to the dirt covered floor. Willow branches whipped at his slender form to tear his clothes off. Sesshoumaru was on him in an instance.

"That, pup, was our third lover." As he explained this to Inuyasha a willow branch gentle pushed his bangs top the side. Caressing them with love and toying with the end of Sesshoumaru's nub. Inuyasha smiled. The willow tree playing with his ears again and Sesshoumaru holding him in his arm. 'Kagome losses the bet! I could get Sesshoumaru AND an enchanted willow tree!'

The End.

Ray: o.o

Lamb: OoO

Raja Tears: TAKE THAT WHOEVER SAID I DIDN'T HAVE ANY TALENT!

Lamb: You wrote that to prove...that you could write well?

Raja Tears: #Nods#

Ray: WHO THE FK SAID YOU COULDN'T! I'll KILL them.

Lamb: Calm down. I already sent an Asian to kill them.

Raja Tears: Don't you mean assassin?

Ray & Lamb: O.O ...Sht!

Raja Tears: #Rolls eyes# Any way. I'm vowing now to never write a MAIN straight pairing. So if that bothers you, you REALLY shouldn't read my stories.

Ray: #Smiles# I liked that story you wrote about Chess Andrew and Derek. The one were they're brothers!

Lamb: Didn't you say they locked you out of the mini- bus for it?

Raja Tears: Yup! It was freezing up in Terre Haute!

Ray: Yeah, YOU got to go to Florida!

Raja Tears: FLORIDA!

Lamb: My name is FLORIDA!

Ray, Lamb & Raja Tears: #Looks at one another and brakes out laughing.#

Lamb: I love Family Guy.

Ray & Raja Tears: Me too. Me. Too.

Raja Tears: READ and REVEIW!


End file.
